


Dialectical method

by toddykun



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Baymax being the most helpful thing in the world, Cohabitation, Courtship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, They all just can't figure it out, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: In social sciences, there was something called the dialectic method, it tried to explain how change occurred. Basically, an idea, called a thesis, eventually finds an opposing one, called antithesis, these conflicting ideas reconcile to form a synthesis, a new idea that becomes the new thesis. And in Hiro’s “humble” scientific opinion, that was exactly what was happening with Honey Lemon and GoGo’s relationship.femslash february 2019:1. opposites





	Dialectical method

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im at least a week late to challenges lmao. it's my parents' house's internet fault, though.  
> i have to admit i took my liberties with this prompt, lmao.
> 
> I hope u like it!!!!!!!!

It occurred subtly, so much that they had to wait for GoGo and Honey Lemon to realized it for themselves and say it out loud to know about it.

Baymax actually kinda gave Hiro the answer before anyone could know what it really meant. Even to the two people involved.

It had been little at first, things that got under the radar because they could be excused with other things.

Like how GoGo was the first one to jump when Honey Lemon was in danger in a mission, always catching her and defending her against the villains.

But they were friends, it was obvious they were going to protect each other.

Or how Honey Lemon seemed to focus so strangely on GoGo, not being satisfied if she didn’t receive an answer from her.

But Honey Lemon was prompt to be upset, and GoGo’s sharp personality could do that more than once without noticing.

It was excusable, there was nothing more to it.

But later, those things started to grow, they were considerable but still under the radar, like how GoGo looked well-rested every day even if Honey Lemon have been snoring really loudly that night, or how Honey Lemon used GoGo’s music to meditate now and the sound of her boxing didn’t faze her anymore.

Then, those things got on the radar, or at least, in Hiro’s radar.

Hiro noticed because Honey Lemon started to touch GoGo. A lot.

A hand on her wrist, hands on her arm, hands on her shoulders, kisses on the cheek when she saluted her in school and they hadn’t gone together from their apartment, arms linked while walking,

Honey Lemon touched her, a whole lot. But the thing was that it wasn’t Honey Lemon touching her what freaked him out, she did that with everyone on the team, especially with him and Fred.

It was GoGo letting her what actually put him off.

And it was only Honey Lemon who could do it because she still rejected Fred like a professional Olympian and she only let Hiro touch her arm sometimes or give her the occasional big sister hug he liked when he was worried over something.

GoGo hated hugs, hated contact in general, at least that it was really necessary and important she did so or if she was really affectionate at the moment, and nobody, and he meant _nobody_ , could do it otherwise.

But now, Honey Lemon touched her, he didn’t even knew if it was on purpose or if Honey Lemon even noticed she could touch GoGo since it was her usual behavior with anyone else and she never gave up on that.

But maybe, that could hadn’t been so weird, if he hadn’t notice that GoGo, at some point, started to touch Honey back.

A hand on her back, on her waist, on her hair.

Hell, one day he slept in their apartment after Aunt Cass gave him permission because of a college project and he didn’t know if he should be scared or thankful that he witnessed the miracle of GoGo accepting without protest and even _returning_ Honey Lemon’s good morning hug, he had to pretend he was sleeping when GoGo went to her bed, that she gave to him while she slept on the couch, to wake him up.

He hadn’t slept at all because of Honey Lemon’s snores even when Baymax tried to help, but he gave himself a pat in the back when he stopped Baymax in time to say it to GoGo and act like he was completely fine. GoGo seemed to believe it or at least pretended to.

He resolved to think about it at that moment. Or maybe after breakfast, he had thought distractedly, after smelling Honey Lemon’s pancakes with arequipe in the kitchen. GoGo simply urged him on to go downstairs, they were both hungry. Hiro decided that he had the rest of the day to think about it. It was time for breakfast and Honey Lemon’s good morning hug.

He didn’t have a concrete answer at the end of the day, but he did notice that Honey Lemon knew how to make GoGo’s coffee exactly how she liked and that GoGo bought Honey Lemon the stickers she liked to put in the fridge because she had forgotten. It was honestly kind of strange.

It wasn’t until Hiro was in his own home, eating dinner with Aunt Cass, that he realized that GoGo and Honey Lemon’s didn’t have extra blankets in their apartment to use and that the couch looked completely unused that morning. So, where had GoGo slept?

“I wish I knew what’s going on with them, Baymax.”

“Their dopamine, norepinephrine and phenylethylamine levels had been increasing at a high rate for the past two months. They had been showing increased blood flow in areas of the brain with high concentrations of receptors for dopamine, especially. Recently, oxytocin, vasopressin and endorphins are the ones that have been increasing instead.”

“What?”

“This match with their presented palpitations, flushing and increase in sweat, especially in the area of their hands. They only present those symptoms when they’re together. I don’t have anything in my database about it, but there are similar matches like addiction and excessive craving.”

“First, gross, I didn’t need to know any of that. Second, I don’t think that’s what this is, buddy. It’s something more.”

Days later, those things started to be big enough for Wasabi to notice.

How GoGo stopped making little sarcastic comments at Honey Lemon’s unique optimism, at least that was really delusional and she needed to rethink, or how Honey Lemon didn’t refute GoGo’s realistic input immediately without thinking, instead she thought it through and almost always accepted that GoGo was right or countered with a better-understood output.

Wasabi commented nothing at it but he agreed with Hiro when he asked about it.

It’s like they were stopping being opposites of each other. Or something of the like.

Fred, who hadn’t been aware until Hiro told him, heard the opinion very seriously before sprouting, “maybe they are doing a fusion! One day, before we can do anything about it, their bodies are gonna become one and there’s this two-headed mons-.”

Wasabi just sighed, interrupting him. “No, Fred. I don’t think this is a monster thing.”

Hiro opened his eyes like plates and smiled. _That_ was the new angle he needed.

“No, but Fred is a little right.”

“He is?”

“I am?”

“Yes, but maybe it’s not fusion. It’s synthesis.”

At the confused faces, Hiro explained immediately what he meant.

In social sciences, there was something called the dialectic method, it tried to explain how change occurred. Basically, an idea, called a thesis, eventually finds an opposing one, called antithesis, these conflicting ideas reconcile to form a synthesis, a new idea that becomes the new thesis. And in Hiro’s “humble” scientific opinion, that was exactly what was happening with Honey Lemon and GoGo’s relationship.

After so much time cohabitating, GoGo and Honey Lemon were simply picking up each other’s habits and finding compromises. Their ideas were synthesizing.

That sounded logical enough, they accepted it. Fred was just a little disappointed that they were not fusing.

If only they have known it was a little more complicated than that.

Because, yeah, they were changing. But why was more important than how.

One day, GoGo tripped pretty badly on the lab while trying to improve her skates, Baymax and Honey Lemon ran to her aid and the boys had thought while they wet there too: yeah, it may have been Honey Lemon’s influence. They didn’t know it was because she had been a little too focused on Honey Lemon’s skirt.

And Honey Lemon may have been a little too sad one morning, GoGo a little absent and Baymax trying to comfort the first, but Hiro thought: it’s probably gonna be okay, not all changes come smoothly. He didn’t know it was because a confused GoGo had, for the first time in months, rejected harshly Honey Lemon’s good morning hug.

The next days were strange, to say the most. With Honey Lemon trying to hide a sadness that they never saw coming and with GoGo being more harsh and distant than ever. By day four, Baymax had already downloaded everything he could about interpersonal relationships to his healthcare database and used most of it. Maybe the theory was going to hell.

But before they could gather together and find a solution, Honey Lemon and GoGo fixed it just as soon.

They also adopted a kitten, apparently. Or, more specifically, GoGo gifted Honey Lemon a kitten. It was called Rodrigo, the second.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Honey Lemon hugged the little kitty to her chest, Wasabi and Fred cooing at it, even if Wasabi didn’t want to be so close. Baymax was already downloading a database on kitten care.

Hiro frowned, looking suspiciously at GoGo. “But, Gogo, didn’t you say you didn’t want pets in your apartment?”

GoGo simply shrugged, her bubblegum popping, her gaze drifting to Honey Lemon’s joyful outburst. “I guess I just changed my mind.”

Hiro stood by his theory.

And all of them were supposed to be geniuses.

At least, Fred had an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Honey Lemon looked so heartbroken when Fred ate Rodrigo the cat cookie. I needed to give her a real kitten.  
> Yeah, i know it ended quite open but that's the beautifulness of all of this. One day, I'm gonna write a multichap about Honey and GoGo roommating lmao and see what happens from there.
> 
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
